Encapsulating
by Tachibanafever
Summary: A fluffy JeanMarco one shot based around a spooning headcannon I thought of a few weeks ago (can be found above the fic) Also, this is my first attempt at SNK fanfic. disclaimer: I don't own SNK or any of the characters mentioned.


**So yeah, I based this short fic on a headcannon I thought of a few weeks ago... Although Marco would be the logical choice for the big spoon (since he's a little bigger), he would ask to be the little spoon to make Jean feel good. Jean strikes me as the kind of guy who would want to feel like he was being protective etc, so wrapping his arms around Marco would make him feel like he was keeping him safe. Plus, I imagine Marco would be happy knowing he had made Jean feel good. It's also possible that Jean would know that Marco was doing it on purpose for his sake, but it just makes him love him even more.**

* * *

Jean sighed in relief as his head hit the pillow of Marco's cabin bed. As he flopped down the worn mattress gave a twinge of defeat.

"I'm beat" he said, exhaling loudly, while soaking up the lingering scent of Marco on the off white sheets. Marco shuffled up the ladder after him, sighing in mild annoyance.

"Um, Jean- can you move over? I'm really tired too you know" his tone was nagging, but the smirk on the freckled boys face showed that he was not as phased as he seemed. Jean smiled and rolled over to allow his boyfriend to crawl in behind him; as Marco did so he stretched out in exhaustion. His back cracked audibly, and he began his search for a comfortable position.

He heard a subtle sigh escape Jean's lips, and his own curled into a knowing smile. Lovingly, he tapped Jean on the shoulder and placed his mouth against Jean's ear.

"Jean?" he purred with embarrassment "Can I- err- will you hold me?"

Marco blushed; he felt ridiculous asking... he was bigger than Jean, and older. However, this wasn't Marco's preference- it was Jeans. He knew Jean thought about silly little things like this, and that it got to him sometimes because of his warped opinions. He would never openly admit it, but being the big spoon held more significance to Jean than it probably would to most people. Cradling Marco in his arms, and holding him while he slept; these little things made Jean feel good, like he was protecting him. Regardless of his treatment of or thoughts on anyone else at the training corps, Jean cared deeply about Marco... more deeply than he could even put into words. When he was with Marco he could be a different person, he could let down his guard; he felt safe- and he wanted to make Marco feel that way too.

Jean smirked and shook his head with utter adoration for the boy behind him, as he turned to face Marco, kissing him lightly on the nose before he turned over. The older boy closed his eyes as he felt Jean's arms encapsulate him; humming in appreciation as he felt him nuzzling into the back of his neck. Training was tough- but it was always made a little bit easier knowing this is how the day would end. It had been a year now, since they had become 'official' and they were both immensely happy with one another. Their relationship gave them a further sense of purpose- something worth fighting for- each other.

"Marco?" Jean mewled in a low and husky tone. Marco shivered; he loved Jean's sleepy voice. "Do you think maybe we should get ready for bed?" Marco smiled; Jean was right. They needed a good nights rest and that was highly unlikely clad in everything from their boots to their 3DMS straps. The pair sat up and went about unbuckling the straps of each others uniforms. They unbuttoned each others shirts, lingering slightly and shivering under the light caresses of the others finger tips. Before separating to remove their boots and trousers, the pair shared a brief but loving kiss. It only lasted a moment, but it held both affection and promise. Now ready for bed, Marco pulled the sheets up over them.

"Mmm, they smell like you" Jean teased, as he pulled the sheet up, scrunched in his fist below his nose and took a long and exaggerated sniff.

"That's creepy" whined Marco as he playfully slapped Jean on the shoulder. He loved to wind Marco up, and Marco just loved seeing him smile.

As Marco once again hummed appreciatively under the comforting warmth of Jean's breath on him, Jean wound his arms around his boyfriend and smiled into the crook of his neck; thinking about just how lucky he was. Marco was perfect and Jean asked himself everyday just how he'd managed to land himself such an amazing guy. He knew that Marco had asked to be cuddled for his sake, and his heartbeat quickened against his boyfriend's back as he realised just how sweet Marco really was. When Jean came back to reality he heard Marco's deepened breathing. 'I guess he really was exhausted' Jean thought to himself. He locked hands with him under the sheets, entwining his shorter and rougher fingers with Marcos soft and slender digits; with his arms still wrapped tight around him. Tilting his head up, he kissed Marco's cheek and softly whispered "thank you".


End file.
